


I Don't Want to Lose You

by meitaroangst



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: 4x14 of mha made me cry fuck, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, LAUREN PAIN, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Whump, wow i wrote a lantonio whump and i didn't realized it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitaroangst/pseuds/meitaroangst
Summary: Based off 4x14 of Boku no Hero AcademiaLauren has been having countless nightmares about Antonio dying to save her. She couldn't sleep or focus on training. Not even her teammates, brother and boyfriend know. Lauren's worst and only fear is losing him. Her precious sunshine disappearing before her very eyes. But one night, the nightmares got even worse. More worse than she could ever imagine.
Relationships: Antonio Garcia & Lauren Shiba, Antonio Garcia/Lauren Shiba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I Don't Want to Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> So i dedcided to cross post my old lantonio fics to ao3 after what happened with the whole wattpad getting hacked. I hope you enjoy reading these fics!

Everyone was training in the dojo, outside the Shiba House. Antonio was helping Mia and Kevin making lunch. Mike, Jayden, Emily and Lauren were sparing with eachother. The Female Red Ranger didn't get any sleep the other night. She wanted to skip training but she would never do that. Lauren has been having terrible nightmares every night. It was so bad, she couldn't sleep right. No one barely noticed her behavior. She didn't knew why she had these nightmares. Her hands would shake to death and tears came down her cheeks. 

"Lauren?" Emily tapped on her shoulder to snap her back to reality.

"Y-yes?" The older ranger asked her.

"You feeling alright? You're a little sleepy." Emily said.

"I'm alright. I'm just a little tired." Lauren answered.

"We can call it a day if you want." Jayden said.

"No." Lauren quickly reacted. "Let's keep training."

"Are you s-"

"Yes. I can handle it." She said as she cut Mike off.

Lauren picked up her Samurai Spin Sword and continued training with the other three. She and Jayden approached them, charging in for an attack. Mike and Emily reacted and quickly blocked the Shiba siblings' attack. Both of the younger rangers struggled to hold their strength. Emily backed up, falling down to the floor.

"Emily!"

Lauren and Jayden got one side to side with Mike. "Looks like you're now outnumbered." The Female Red Ranger smirked.

"I remember the last time we spared. Not bad for a girl." Mike says.

"At least I kicked your ass back then." Lauren replied.

"Wait, you let my sister beat you?" Jayden asked.

"She caught him off guard." Emily laughed.

"Babe, you're not helping here." Mike argued.

Lauren went for the opportunity and charged in for a surprise attack. But Mike wasn't going to let her win this time. He quickly blocked her attack with his Spin Sword. Lauren was too strong for him. But he was much stronger. Before the Female Red Ranger could strike, she suddenly had a vision. She was crying in Antonio's lifeless arms. Dead. The tears couldn't stop coming down to her cheeks. Her sobs were so loud, Lauren could hear them like an echo. She blinked twice to get back in the real world. Mike saw the chance and flipped her backwards as a counterattack. The ground broke her fall.

"Looks like I did it." Mike smirked.

"Good job, Mike!" Emily said as she hugged him.

"Not bad, I'm impressed." Jayden said.

"Thanks, dude." Mike said, giving Jayden a fist bump.

"Guys, lunch is ready!" Antonio shouted.

"Great! I'm starving." Emily smiled.

Jayden approached to her sister to help her out. "Come on, sis, let's go-"

Lauren stood there on the ground not doing anything to stand up. Mike and Emily turned around to find out what was wrong.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked her leader.

"I don't know. She won't say anything." Jayden answers. "Hey, sis? Lauren? Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Lauren couldn't hear anything. Like she was in a dark void. Then she started to have another vision. Much worse than the previous one. She wished none of it was real. She wanted it to go away. But it was her own fear. Tears began come down her cheeks as Lauren started having a breakdown.

"What's taking so long?" Antonio says, approaching them.

He sees Lauren having a mental breakdown on the floor. Antonio kneels down next to her, rubbing her back.

"Lauren, what's wr-"

"No... please, don't hurt him!" She screamed. "I-I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him!"

Antonio and the other rangers getting worried. They never seen her have a breakdown like this before. They didn't know what was wrong with her. Mike, Emily and Jayden stepped back to give Antonio and Lauren space. He shook her to snap her out of it. The Female Red Ranger lets out a loud sob. So loud Mia and Kevin heard it. It was scaring everyone, even Emily. Antonio screamed to help Lauren snap out of it. Luckily, got back to reality but her tears didn't stopped coming down her face. Antonio helped her up straight. The teary eyed Red Ranger looked at him. Her lips quivered in fear. Before Antonio asks her if she's okay, but he sees her tears falling own her cheeks. Lauren cries loudly into her chest. He felt his heart breaking seeing her like this.

"You guys go inside. I'll stay here with her."

Jayden nodded. He and the other two rangers went inside to the Shiba House. Lauren kept crying into her boyfriend's chest. Antonio felt bad for her for feeling this way. He felt more bad for not knowing why. He hugged her tight. Lauren felt his warm chest. She immediately stopped crying. 

"It's okay. I'm right here." Antonio said, rubbing her back in circles to calm her down.

"Antonio... I-I-"

"Shhh... Everything is okay now. I'm here." He whispered.

His gentle voices calmed her down. Her visions vanished for now within her memory. Lauren didn't want to tell him about the nightmares because it will make him worry than he already is now. She wanted to hold it in until she was ready to tell him the truth.

"I love you..." 

Lauren drifted off to sleep with tear stains on her face. Antonio stands up and carries her up bridal style. He looked her gentle sleeping face. A smile appears on his face. 

"I love you too, Lauren."

~I Don't Want to Lose You~ 

The Rangers ate their lunch in silence. They had trouble to process what just happened with Lauren outside. It wasn't the first time they saw her like this. They knew about the nightmares that she was having. But they didn't knew why she was having them.

"Is Lauren gonna be okay?" Emily spoke.

Mike looks at her sad girlfriend. He holds her hand in comfort. "Hey, she's going to be fine. One little nightmare won't hurt her." Mike says

"You're right but... didn't you see her having that breakdown earlier? She's starting have visions now. It might get worse. Besides, we don't even know why." Emily frowns.

"I feel bad for her. Wish there was something we can help to cheer her up." Mia adds.

"For now let's leave her alone until she feels better. I know my sister and I know that she can beat this." Jayden says.

"I hope you're right..."

The Rangers felt bad for their fellow teammate. They couldn't do anything for now until she stops having nightmares. They never saw Lauren acting like this before. Emily and Mia didn't like it. Jayden was worried about his sister's health. They wish that they could do something to help her but it was Lauren's own fear consuming her. They could not do anything about it but hope that she'll get better.

Later in Antonio's bedroom, both of the Female Red Ranger and the Gold Ranger were sleeping soundly. The sunlight shined across his room which made him wake up. Antonio slowly opened his eyes. He lets a yawn as he sat up straight. 

"I must've fallen asleep somehow." Antonio says quietly, rubbing his eyes.

He looks to the right and sees his sleeping girlfriend beside him. Antonio lays back down on his pillow. He turned himself to the right, facing a sleeping Lauren. A big smile appeared on his face. 

"She looks so beautiful when she's asleep."

Antonio places his hand on her soft cheek. He strokes it without waking her up. The Gold Ranger thinks back about what happened outside. He thought why she was crying. It wasn't normal of Lauren to cry. Antonio always saw her happy, especially with him together. He felt horrible. Antonio didn't like seeing her like that. It would just make him sad. He softly kisses her forehead. Lauren felt someone kissing her head. She slowly opens her eyes with a yawn. The blonde female blinks twice as her vision cleared up. She sees Antonio looking at her with a big smile.

"Good Morning, my love." Antonio says.

Lauren smiled as her cheeks lit up. "Good morning."

She sits up straight. "How long we were sleeping for?" 

"4 hours, I guess?" Antonio joked.

Lauren picked up her phone from her desk and checked the time. The last thing she remembered was sleeping in Antonio's arms. After that she didn't remember anything else. Everything looked pitch black to her. But then her thoughts started coming back to her. Lauren had a mental breakdown at the outside dojo. She felt that the nightmare were getting a bit worse. She didn't know why she had them in the first place. Antonio didn't knew that she was having nightmares. Lauren had to keep it as a secret for a while. But she felt like she was lying to him. Antonio hugged her from behind. The smile came across her face again.

"Thank you... for staying with me." Lauren spoke, placing her hand on his.

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend." Antonio replied.

Lauren smiled as her cheeks flustered. She wasn't used to his complements before they started dating. But it made her feel warm inside. She felt safe in his arms. Lauren felt warmth. Like all of her negative thoughts vanished from her mind for good. The Gold Ranger stares at her romantically. He entwines his fingers between hers. Antonio couldn't stop how beautiful she looked. His heart raced as he got closer to her.

"You're so beautiful, Lauren." He said as he strokes her hair. "I just could look into those blue eyes forever."

"You are such a romantic, Antonio Garcia." Lauren giggled. 

As they both leaned in for a kiss, Lauren's thoughts started to turn black. She started having another vision. Antonio was coved in blood. Lauren was screaming behind a locked cage, screaming for him to wake up. Even though much she screamed, he could not wake up. Tears started to fall down Lauren's face. She couldn't even move. The Female Red Ranger just stood there with a terrified look on her face with tears coming down her cheeks, one by one.

"Lauren?" Antonio says, putting his hand on her shoulder.

The Red Ranger snaps out of her vision, coming back to reality. Lauren looked at Antonio's eyes. She places her hand on his cheek. Lauren tries her hardest not to breakdown into tears but her emotions got the best of her. She started breaking down crying. Antonio hated seeing her cry. He didn't knew why she was crying. All that he could do is comfort her. That's the only thing that Antonio would do. He reaches for her hand and hugs her really tight. Tight enough for her to feel is warmth. Lauren cried louder and louder as her tears overflows down her face. Antonio felt like he couldn't do anything for her. He needed to know the truth why she was feeling like this.

"Lauren, look at me."

The Female Red Ranger refused to look at him. She was scared to tell him. Even though she told Antonio the truth, she was so scared that could lose him. Or worse, not be able to protect him in battle.

"You've been feeling like this for days. The others are worried about you. I'm worried about you..."

Tears streamed down her face. Lauren knew that Antonio and her teammates were worried. Only Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, Emily and Mentor Ji knew about her nightmares. Antonio doesn't know that she has been having them. He understands Lauren more than the other Rangers. If Lauren told him, it would only put him in danger. She couldn't let that happen.

"I... I can't..." 

She stands up from his bed as her whole body was shaking in fear. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"Hey... why are you apologising for? You didn't do anything wrong." Antonio says as he takes her hand, entwining his fingers between hers.

"I... I-I..."

Lauren struggled her tears as they came down. She was tired of these nightmares and visions. She tried everything to make them stop. But it wasn't enough. Her own fear was consuming her. Antonio saw that her hands were shaking. He was even more worried.

"Lauren, please tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me." Antonio said.

"Even If I do tell you, I can't forgive myself."

"Forgive yourself? Lauren, what are you talking about?"

"It's... nothing, just forget what I said." She says.

"This isn't like you. We always tell each other the truth. Isn't there something you're not telling me?" Antonio asked.

Her tears felt like coming down her face. Lauren turns away to hide the falling tears. She kept quiet without saying anything to Antonio. He was getting worried sick.

"Lauren, I'm worried sick about you. Just please tell what's going on with you and I can-"

"I just can't Antonio! If even I could tell you, I wouldn't forgive myself to let you down in the battlefield! I can't even protect you from danger! I'm so scared on even thinking what will happen to you! I'm so scared of the thought of losing you!!"

Countless tears came down the Female Red Ranger's cheeks. She bursted out the truth without even thinking it. She covers her mouth hiding the tears. Lauren choked on her overflowing tears.

"I-I need to go..."

Lauren walked out of Antonio's room with tears coming down her cheeks. She wipes them away, taking a deep breath. As she lets it go, she bumps into Emily and her brother.

"Excuse me." Lauren whimpered.

She kept walking down the hall to her bedroom. Emily and Jayden started to get a little worried. They see Antonio walk out of his room.

"What's going on?" Jayden asks.

"Lauren and I had a fight." Antonio responds. She just bursted out screaming at me in tears.

Emily and Jayden figured it was about Lauren's nightmares. She may told him but not the whole truth.

"Antonio... there's something we have to tell you. It's about Lauren's behaviour."

~I Don't Want to Lose You~

Later that night, everyone went home. Lauren and Antonio got back to their apartment. She didn't say anything on the car ride home. The former Female Red Ranger sat there in silence. She didn't spoke during dinner either. Antonio was worried about her. After what Emily and Jayden told him, he was beyond worried about Lauren. He tried to talk to her but Lauren shut him out. She didn't wanted to talk to him after their fight. Lauren was scared that she could make it worse. They both went to bed For the first time in weeks, Lauren got some good night sleep. She could finally sleep peacefully. Maybe her nightmares have finally were over. Or so she thought it was over.

Lauren started mumbling in her sleep. She tried not to move too much or scream so she wouldn't wake Antonio up. As soon as she thought, tears started to come down her tears. Her nightmares started to get even worse.

"No... please... y-you can't die on me now, Antonio...!"

_Lauren Shiba ran as fast as her legs to carry her up the hospital stairs, tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't keep up with her breathing. But Lauren wouldn't stop running. She won't stop until she knows that her boyfriend would be okay. The Female Red Ranger got to the 3rd floor where Antonio's room was. Lauren ran across the hall to room 5-A. She saw Jayden and Emily by the hospital room door._

_"Antonio... i... is he okay?" Lauren spoke while catching his breath. Is Antonio okay?"_

_Jayden couldn't look at her own sister in the eye. He couldn't bare to tell her what happened to Antonio. Lauren started to get a little worried. "Jayden? What's wrong? Is Antonio okay?"_

_Emily places her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Lauren... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She said as she held the tears._

_"I-I don't understand. What's going on? Is Antonio alright? He has to be. Right?"_

_Lauren was getting scared by the look of her teammate's faces. They wouldn't tell her what's going on. Jayden grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at his big sister in the eyes._

_"Antonio got seriously hurt while battling that powerful nighlok. We had to bring him here. The doctors did everything they could..."_

_"Jayden. W-What are you saying?" She said in a scared tone._

_"He's gone, Lauren. Antonio is dead. They tried everything to save his life. But they did everything they could." Jayden said._

_Tears began to fall down the blonde's cheeks, down to her face. "No... I-It can't be. H-He can't be dead."_

_Lauren refused to believe that he was dead. She didn't want to believe it. The teary eyed Red Ranger bursted in his hospital room without thinking. Lauren was panicking. She didn't wanted to believe Jayden and Emily if they were telling Lauren the truth. She got to his bed at the end of the room. They were telling her the truth. But she refused to accept it. Tears started come down her cheeks as she walked closer to his bed. Lauren places her cold hand on her cheek._

_"Antonio... you have to be okay, please... please wake up..." Lauren sobbed._

_"Lauren. He's-"_

_"No! I refuse to accept that he's dead! Antonio is strong and I know it! We all know it!" She screamed as tears came down her cheeks._

_Suddenly Lauren felt someone holding her hand. Her and the Rangers heard the heart rate monitor starting to beat again. She looked to Antonio's side, opening his eyes slowly._

_"H...hey..."_

_"Antonio!" The former Female Red Ranger cried as she held his hand tighter. "I knew you would wake up."_

_"I just... needed to see you guys one last time..." Antonio weakly smiled._

_"What do you mean by one last time?" Mike says._

_"I did everything... that I could do... I... I guess my time... is up..."_

_"Don't you dare say that!" Lauren cried. "You're going to be alright, Antonio. I promise you. You are going to be okay."_

_"Lauren... I'm sorry."_

_"You don't have to apologize, sweetie. Everything is going to be-"_

_Antonio entwined his weak fingers between hers. She looked at him in the eyes. "Tonio, please..."_

_"I did it... for you. To protect you, Lauren..."_

_"I know that... You don't think I know that?! We need you, Antonio! You can't die... you just can't...!" Lauren sobbed._

_Overflowing tears came down her cheeks. Lauren was scared. For the first time in her life, she was scared of losing her only love. She felt her world was falling apart._

_"Lauren... can you... promise me something?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Promise me that... promise me that you'll find someone who would love you much as I loved you..." Antonio said._

_"No! I don't want to find anyone else! I want you, Antonio Garcia... only you..."_

_"Lauren listen to me..." Antonio helds her hand. "Promise me that you will be happy... Even if... If I'm gone, I want you to be happy... Just... please promise me that..."_

_Lauren didn't wanted to lose him. She never wanted to lose him. But if it meant promising him for her to be happy like they were, Lauren will fulfill that promise. She holds his hand tight, not letting it go. Tears slowly went down her tears._

_"I promise, Antonio..."_

_Lauren tried to smile but more tears came down her cheeks. She tried so hard to hold them in but she couldn't. "But... I don't want you to die... I-I love you, Antonio..."_

_"I know..." Antonio cups her cheeks with his hands. "But. I'll always be with you, Lauren. Dead or Alive. I'll always love you...."_

_"No... No, no, no, no, please stay with me!" Lauren cried._

_Antonio closed his eyes one last time, his hand falling down on the bed. The heart rate monitor ran flat as his heart stopped beating. Lauren's tears streamed down her cheeks. She started sobbing on her dead boyfriend's body. As tears went down Emily's cheeks, she grabbed Lauren's arm and pulled her away from the bed as she watched the doctor cover her boyfriend's face with the blanket. Lauren kept screaming in tears and managing to break free from her best friend's grasp._

"Lauren! Lauren, wake up!"

The Female Red Ranger awakes from her horrible nightmare in tears. Sweat comes down her face and skin as she was catching her breath and tears fall down her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay. "I'm here now." Antonio said as he rubbed her back in circles. "The nightmares are over now, Lauren."

"H-how did you-"

"Jayden and Emily told me." Antonio explained.

Lauren slowly took a deep breath to calm herself down. She looked at Antonio in the eyes, touching his chest. He pulls her in close into his chest, feeling her warmth. Lauren tried to hold her tears in. "They told you, didn't they?"

Antonio nods. "Lauren... why didn't you tell me?"

"I-It's just..."

Tears started falling down her cheeks. She covers her mouth to hide her sobs. "I...I-I didn't wanted to become a burden to you."

"A burden? Lauren, you were never a burden to me. You could've just told me the truth." Antonio says.

"I know... and I am really sorry that I didn't tell you the truth before." Lauren replies, wiping her tears away. I just... didn't had the way to tell you."

"It's okay." Antonio gives her a soft headpat on her head, smiling. Her cheeks turned really red. But that didn't cheered her up at all. Lauren was scared to fall asleep again.

"Those nightmare's that I have been having recently?"

"Yeah?"

"It's about you... dying in front of me." Lauren says as tears come down her face. "I have... PDSD. That's why I've been acting off."

"Oh, Lauren... Why didn't you tell me this before?" Antonio asked her, holding her hand.

"I didn't wanted you to worry." Lauren answered. 

"Lauren, you know that I'm always worried about you. You're my girlfriend." Antonio chuckled.

She giggled. "That is true."

Antonio smiled. He pulls her in for a soft and warm hug. "You know. I know how you feel. I used to have PDSD once."

"Oh, really?" 

Antonio nodded. "I... used to scared of fish."

"Fish? Really?" Lauren giggled.

"Yeah. A nighlok switched me, Jayden, Mia and Kevin's bodies with objects. But Emily and Mike defeated it and we got back to normal." Antonio says.

"How is this related to you having PDSD in the past, Toni?" Lauren asked.

Antonio started blushing in embarrassment. "A cat almost ate me."

Lauren bursted out laughing. "Really? A cat almost ate you?"

"Not funny, Laur." 

"I'm sorry." She said as she laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll stop.

"How did you faced your fear of fish?" Lauren asked.

"Well, Jii shoved a piece of sushi in my mouth."

"Oh." Lauren says disappointedly.

"But, but that was just a hunch. All it took was hope." Antonio said.

"Hope?"

Lauren looked down at her hands, tears falling down from her cheek. Then looking up to her boyfriend. She always thought that hope was worthless. Even with sealing away Master Xandred away, hope was useless for her.

"I'm scared... I'm really scared that I-"

"You don't have be, Lauren. I'll always stay by your side no matter what."

"But what if-"

Antonio cuts her off with a soft kiss. Lauren's face turned red, tears coming down her cheeks. Seconds later, Antonio breaks the kiss for air.

"Lauren. You will never ever lose me. I will always stay by your side. I'll always protect you, even if it costs my own life. I love you so much, Lauren. I'm gonna protect you if it's the last thing I'll do."

"Antonio..."

The Female Red Ranger always thought that she was going to lose the only love she ever had. But Antonio reminded her that she wouldn't lose hope. She always had him by her side. She was scared to lose him but he made her realize that she'll always stay by his side no matter what.

"You're right, Antonio." She smiled. "As long we're together, nothing is impossible for us."

"That's my girl."

A big grin appeared on his face. Antonio moves closer to Lauren, hugging her. He loved seeing her happy again.

"You know, Lauren, I talked to Jayden into getting an appointment with a therapist to help with your fear." Antonio said as he tucked himself and Lauren with the blanket.

"What did he say?" Lauren curiously asked.

"He said yes. Everyone else is worried about you too. Not just me." Antonio says.

"Antonio... I don't think that is a-"

"Please trust me. It's for your own health." 

Lauren sighs. "Alright."

"I got a friend who is a therapist who can help. She's a really good therapist. She helped me with my fear." Antonio said

"Well then. I guess, I'll see this friend of yours." Lauren replies, smiling.

Antonio smiles back. We should get some sleep. It's been a long day.

Lauren places her head on her pillow, moving a little bit next to Antonio's chest.

"Tonio?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for staying by my side."

She drifted off to sleep next to her boyfriend's chest. Antonio smiled at a sleeping Lauren. He snuggled next to her, falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! follow me on @iwijima on twitter or @banjouryuugas on tumblr


End file.
